


Legacy

by serxarisa



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serxarisa/pseuds/serxarisa
Summary: My work for the Brotherhood of Evil Fandom Gift Exchange!
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Brotherhood Of Evil Fandom Gift Exchange





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Dise (Dise#7709)!

Since you'd love a thing from the Sci-Fi genre, I decided to make a crossover. I hope you like it!

Happy holiday!


End file.
